User talk:RiceBallxCat
QUESTION ABOUT BIRTHDAYS Ppl seem to have data on their zodiac signs. Where is this info from? Where was it released? >_< I do wish I knew their birthdays ;-; Arcane halo (talk) 12:59, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sure thing. That happened to me before, too. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Back No problem ;) --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 12:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Story Arc hey yo =D i've decided to spilt Fruits Basket into 3 main parts: Before Summer Vacation, During Summer Vacation and After Summer Vacation since the sohmas' summer vacation lasted quite long and had a big impact on Fruits Basket =) hope you like it =) th` purplxholic was here =] 06:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Request Hellos :) I wish to be a admin or bureaucrat here if you don't mind :) thanks th` purplxholic was here =] 17:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Re: Admin Thanks! Although it was purplexholic who requested it. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 03:31, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :LOL, it's okay ^_^ --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 03:37, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : :haha thanks~! :) ^v^ th` purplxholic was here =] 04:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic : away hey, i would be going on holiday and my school holiday would be ending soon so i would be going back to school. hence, i won't be as active anymore ): i would try to come and contribute while i can and later in the year when i've the time (probably june or march the least). sorry and thanks :) ~! th` purplxholic was here =] 14:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic *thanks TvT th` purplxholic was here =] 15:02, December 6, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Re: Nomination Sure, go ahead! ;) --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Editor of akito I'm a girl I just wanted to state that. I'm awkward about males online..so I would like to know if you are male or female. thank you Well thank you. I will do just that. I don't know what to do though. I've never made an account on a wiki...But I can help fill in some stuff that no one has found yet... Re: Background I concur. Maybe we could ask one of the members in the Community Central to help us. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 00:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) #hey ! The background looks great and everything in the wiki! :D th` purplxholic was here =] 03:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC)purplxholic main page hey, check this hope you like it (: i'm still busy with school so... i can't finish it in one shot.... feel free to tell me how ya' feel about it (: th` purplxholic was here =] 09:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC)purplxholic *thanks :D i'll put that in too (: th` purplxholic was here =] 03:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC)purplxholic the main page is partially up! th` purplxholic was here =] 15:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) appearance of the wiki hi, hope you don't mind but, could you change the wiki's background's and link's colour to something lighter? it's hard for me to match the colours and the infobox looks disgusting with the background colour (i do not know how to do great codings) thanks and no offences >< th` purplxholic was here =] 15:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Question about the anime Hellooo. I have a question. The article on Akito says "She injured Hatori when he asked if he and Kana Sohma could be married by attacking him (manga and 2nd anime) and throwing a vase at his head (1st anime)." Does this mean there is more than one anime? If you could edit this page to let me know, that would be awesome! You can also email me at zkt13@hotmail.com. I'll be SUPER grateful! I've just started watching the anime only read the manga before and I want to make sure I'm watching the right one/ if there's more of it that I need to watch. THANKYOUSOMUCH. :3 Hm, I wasn't the last to edit that page so I don't know what that means. No, there is only one anime. Sorry about the confusion. It will be fixed right away. *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Fruits Basket: US 2nd Season Hi, there! I'm a HUGE fan of Fruits Basket. I watched the anime before reading the manga. I just finished watching the US dub (26 episodes) but as I'm reading around on the wiki, there's several references to a US second season (particularly in regards to Akito). I haven't seen anything like this. Is there a second season available? Also, I want to pick up the manga. Would it be beneficial to start at the beginning or does the anime follow the manga closely enough? Thanks for the help! 16:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm sorry, this is weird. There is no 2nd season or a 2nd series, I don't know what this is about. I will look into it. In my opinion, the manga is way better than the anime. I would recommend starting from the beginning, because there is a lot of foreshadowing that they don't have in the anime. The anime, gets the main picture, but the manga goes more in depth, especially with the background stories. It's amazing. ;) *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Anime Huh ... I have absolutely no idea. It puzzles me, too. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE PROTECT!!!!! D: AHHH!!! PLEASE PROTECT THE FOLLOWING PAGES PLEASE!! (too much vandal when we are away) #Main page #Tohru Honda #Kyo Sohma #Hatori Sohma (amazing, YES. his page is being vandalised ):) THANK YOU!!! th` purplxholic was here =]--Talk to me:D 17:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) A helpful request Good evening, RiceBallxCat, I am a person currently working on a Fruits Basket version of a board game called RISK. I'm currently thinking of ideas at this time, but the help I'd like from you right now are to see if there could be articles of places (such as the Sohma properties). In fact, a list of every place in Fruits Basket would be extremely helpful. I'll tell more later if I feel it's needed. Thanks, 23:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you a favor! I am the anime canon couples admin. There we try to gather all the canon couples of anime. As we have started only recently, there are still tons of job to be done so it's quite empty for now. But as I started to create a Fruits Basket page ( http://canonpairings.wikia.com/wiki/Fruits_Basket ), I found your information about the relationship development very and very helpfull. So, I wanted to ask, if I could use some of it, of course by linking your wiki as the main information source? As there are really a lot of job to be done, it's quite difficult to descibe all the couples, so the info you have is just perfect :)) Of course, if you would like to edit something, there's no question about it! I am sorry to bother you one more time, and if you're no ok with it, there's no problem :) Your sincerely, Oxiukas1 Questions from a New Contributor 1. You wouldn't mind if I edited some spelling/grammar on the main page, would you? 2. What tense should the Story Overview sections/Episode pages generally be in? (In other words, what should we regard as the present?) The tense doesn't really appear to be consistent. Milkncookies11 (talk) 06:03, July 21, 2012 (UTC) My Role as a Contributor Hi again, I just wanted to say that I won't be editing much in the near future. I might fix some grammar and spelling errors, but I won't be writing much about the storyline. I visited the Fruits Basket wikia because I watched the anime recently, but since it's been so long since I've read the manga, I've forgotten many of the details. As much as I'd like to re-read the series, I can't take away too much from my personal life. If I'm able to stay on top of things, I may try to become familiar with the Fruits Basket manga once again, but for now, this is how things are. Thanks for your support, Milkncookies11 (talk) 06:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I think you should let all of us be able to comment on pages. We should be able to tell people what we think. Thank you for reading this message. Sinserly, The People. Ressponse to "The People" Well, then I suppose I will give the people what they want. Comments are now open! *-RiceBallxCat-* 23:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I'm against this for two reasons. #"The People" is one person, and nobody else has, to my knowledge, asked for commenting. #Commenting places all articles at risk of being spammed with trolls, spammers, and inappropriate messages. Given that almost all of us are on sparingly, I wouldn't recommend it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 19:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) where is portland again? is it in England?I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 02:49, October 21, 2012 (UTC)ciel but not the real one Hey! My name is WinterTiger and I am the founder of the Fruits Basket Fanfiction Wiki. We're new and I was looking through your wiki today. I have to say you did a wonderful job and I really like it here! If I need any info on Fruits Basket, this is the first place I come! I don't want to waste your time although I did want to say what a wonderful site this is and I am really impressed! If you don't mind, could you maybe please look at our fanfiction wiki? I know it probably won't be as active as this wiki because not many people are into fanfiction, but I am and I am dying to share one of my fanfiction stories and my original character with other fans. So, i will shutup and leave you alone now so you can continue to maintain this awesome wiki. Thanks for reading and I will hopefully talk to you later! WinterTiger (talk) 20:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC)WinterTiger Thanks, i will. Kameo32o (talk) 14:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Help? :) Hey, RiceBall :D (I love that reference, by the way.) xD So, I just started watching the Fruit Baskets anime, and I am ALMOST done, which would make me totally sad if I didn't know there was a manga. But I was wondering which manga volume I should start with when I finish the TV series? Should I start from the beginning, or is there a better place I can pick up from? Thanks! 23:48, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Rain's Song Hi hi i'm flluffy7Flluffy7 (talk) 17:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) i want to help your wiki because i love fruits baskets but i need to be a admit to edit the wiki navagation so can you please make me an admit but not an official one. thanks ^w^ p.s. Message me your answer on my page Can you change the favicon please? It's starting to bug me a little. Maybe change it to an onigiri or a cat or Tohru's face or something. Thanks AnimeVolleyLover (talk) 17:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC)AnimeVolleyLover can I join?? Hello RiceBallxCat, I'm Leopardfire01, I was just wondering if I could join this wikia page?? I LOVE Fruits basket, I have not read the mangas, but I am almost finished with the episodes.My favorite characters would have to be obviously Tohru, then Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji. I am a user on Warrior Cats Answers so you can contact me there. Thanks! -Leopardfire01 Wiki Affiliation We're from the IKKKI Wiki and are interested to be affiliated with you. If you are interested, here is our watermark . We hope to be able to affiliate with you. Please let me know if you are interested or not. Thanks! Crownprince (talk) 17:24, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Crownprince Hi! Konban wa!, : Uhm well I absolutly LOVE fruits basket and I was wondering if I could become an admin. :: Its okay if I cant but I was just wondering. Please let me know! :: Kyo#KyotsukiDawn 07:22, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I have not watched or read Fruits Basket yet but I am sort of interested in it. I just wanna know what category is it? Is it Action,mystery,romance or stuff like that?thanks! Anonymous